Vert
"Hush, now. Where did you learn such ruckus manners" - Green Heart. ' Green Heart' is another character of Hyperdimension Neptunia and one of the goddesses in the game who served as a boss in a certain event. A goddess in whom puts her people's peace as top priority to keep away from monsters. She's pretty fond of manga, games and anime. This would make her an otaku in real life terms. She lives in the land of Leanbox in human form by the name of Vert. Appearance She has purple eyes, wears revealing white armor, and has long green hair tied in a ponytail. She is apparently the most 'well-endowed' of the four goddesses,as said by White Heart. This is true even in her human form, where she is a long-haired blonde with blue eyes, waring a decorative long dress with a green top and white skirt. Personality As Vert, she enjoys playing games; rhythm, fighting, shooting, crane, racing, medal, and simulation, above any other hobbie of an otaku. She also harbors a joy of collecting 'adult male-only items', as she begged Gust not tell Iffy that she ordered a copy of "Kichiku Megane Harlem set for virgins"! This allowed Gust to take advantage of her by demanding she pay her 10% of the package cost! She even paid 10,000( of the games currency) so she could get the free voucher code for Planetune's MMO "Four Goddesses Online" from her! She applied 200 time(changing her name and address each time) to get it, but didn't win it! Despite that, her personality is the most polite, calm, and mature of the goddesses shown. She takes pride in her voluptious figure(most notably her breasts), stating "The size of my bust equates my apptitude as a goddess.", which angers as well as provokes White Heart to attack her. It appears she enjoys teasing the latter about this in goddess form! This prideful and sly persona shows it's self when she's in her goddess form Green Heart. But like her sisters she cares and treasures her people and the land of leanbox. Background Like her sisters and fellow goddesses, Green Heart was created by Histoire to see would gain the title of 'True Goddess', till it was time to pass it on to the next generation's goddess. After a period of time, she and the other began to despise one another(even though she stated she had nothing against her sisters). This became known as the "Console Wars", in which the sisters would fight for the title! The war raged for eons till Green heart came up with a solution. The goddesses decided to rid themselves of the one they found difficult to fight. And that was Purple Heart! She accepted her challenge by a 1 on 3 battle; she fought the other goddesses. Sadly Purple Heart lost the fight and the winning sisters banished her to the world below, she was then incarnated into Neptune. Relationships Hyperdimension Neptunia After Banishing Purple Heart, she then returns to her life in the land of Leanbox as there goddess. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2 Powers & Abilities Trivia *The land of Leanbox is a reference to Microsoft's Xbox 360 game console! *Of all the goddess shown, her outfit in HDD is the most revealing. *She is the first character, as well as the first goddess to appear in the game, with Histoire in book form as the only exception! Category:Goddess Category:Female character